The Sakura Festival
by Quinn Anderson
Summary: Raenef and the gang are invited to attend a local festival, and our favorite little demon lord becomes subject to some peculiar rumors provided by dear Erutis. Will he really see a vision of his true love at midnight? EclipseRae V.
1. Chapter 1

_**I am so sorry this happened, guys! All of my stories on got erased, but not because someone reported me for explicit content. This happened because some stupid bitch who I used to consider a friend got into a fight with me, stole my password onto this site, and deleted every last one of my stories while signed on as me. This is the worst possible thing that could have happened to me… that's all I'm gonna say. This girl is a manipulative bitch who deserves to rot in hell. I did nothing to her but end our friendship, a friendship that could barely be called such. I barely could bring myself to repost everything, but I did because I knew my readers wouldn't abandon me. PLEASE, leave reviews, as I have lost every last one of mine because of this… girl, I suppose. Thank you, and sorry for the inconvenience. **_

…

Raenef looked at his brightly colored kimono with shinning eyes as he spun around happily. His ceremonial robes swished out around him, making him giggle inappropriately, and his nearby servant, Eclipse, sigh heavily. His little master was sure to embarrass him mightily if he couldn't control his childish ways.

A nearby village was holding their annual Sakura Festival, and their presiding Demon Lord, Raenef the Fifth, was required to make an appearance since the village fell under his jurisdiction. This happened to be the thousandth year anniversary of the Great Sakura Tree's life and therefore was an occasion that merited some formality. Raenef was given a brand new set of ceremonial robes for the event that had been hand stitched by the famous weavers of Arcadia. The beautiful white lilies stitched into the kimono with black thread shone in softly blazing, tremulous white. They stood out in sharp contrast to the deep, royal blue background of the velvety fabric and made Raenef very eye-catching.

The young boy's blonde hair was piled elegantly on top of his head, and the fabric of the kimono accented his bright ocean eyes, making him look rather stunning. The only problem was, with all his spinning and blushing and asking silly questions, he completely shattered any illusion of refinement that had been painted by his noble attire. Eclipse wasn't exactly sure if he was glad his master was going to be given so much attention during the occasion. If the way he was acting at that moment with his immature twirling and giggling was any indication of how his behavior would be at the Festival, Eclipse would rather just skip the entire thing. He supposed it was too late to back out now, though, as Chris and Erutis came striding into the castle's library, bickering pointlessly as usual.

Chris was dressed in a plain white robe worn by clerics to important events, while Erutis was looking rather ridiculous in a complex mess of bows and ribbons that was supposed to be a dress.

" I don't understand why I have to wear this stupid ball of frills!" Erutis whined as she pulled uncomfortably at the pink bow tied around her collar.

" Well, we have to give you a dress to wear," Chris answered, " Otherwise everyone will take one look at you and think you're Raenef's servant boy."

" No one will think I'm a boy!" Erutis screeched, hitting Chris square upside the head with the flat of her blade, which she had successfully managed to conceal in the layers of bows and frills coating her pink, lilac, and cream colored dress. " How can they think someone who radiates femininity like me could possibly be a boy?"

" Maybe because you have stubby legs, no chest, a big butt…" Chris had to duck the mad sword swings Erutis was now aiming at his head as she chased him around the expansive library they were all grouped in.

Eclipse rubbed his temples tiredly as he watched his master cheer the two on, innocently thinking that Erutis wasn't really trying to chop Chris's head off. His violet eyes watched the three with mild irritation before he drew forth a ball of fire threateningly to his palm, and the three immediately quit their squabbling, smiling amiably at each other as they nervously eyed the fire in Eclipse's palm.

" We should be going now, master Raenef." The raven-haired demon beckoned them out of the library door to climb into an elegant carriage waiting for them at the front gates.

Just before they left, Erutis, who had a rather mischievous look in her eyes, pulled Raenef aside.

" Hey, Raenef." She whispered to him. " Did you know that a really weird legend goes with this Festival?" Raenef blinked at her innocently.

" What kind of legend is it, Erutis?"

" Well," She began, grinning devilishly. " They say that the Great Sakura Tree happens to have some sort of magic to it. Many people who were destined to be together met under that tree, and it's said that anyone who declares their love under its boughs will be together for eternity."

Raenef's round doe eyes sparkled happily. He always liked legends like that.

" Not to mention," Erutis continued, " I heard that if you stand under the Tree at midnight on the night of its one thousandth birthday, it will send you a vision of the one you're meant to be with." Raenef gasped, making Erutis grin with even more manipulative evil.

" The one thousandth birthday?" Raenef asked excitedly. " That's tonight!"

" Wow, Raenef, I think you're right!" The Sword master replied with faked shock. Anyone with half a mind would have seen she was planning something, but half a mind was just a tad bit past Raenef's capacity.

Erutis saw that Eclipse was glaring at her suspiciously.

" Don't tell anyone what I told you, Raenef. If you do, it'll break the spell and the Tree's magic won't work on you." The Demon Lord nodded vigorously to her, already resolved to be under that tree at precisely midnight, just to see if he would be sent a vision of his soul mate. Raenef wasn't really expecting it to be true, but he was a rather trusting person, and had chosen badly in trusting Erutis.

Eclipse glared at her from across the room, reminding her that she was keeping them from leaving. The four left the castle, all with a different agenda for the night. One was innocently thinking about a possible meeting with his soul mate. Another was planning on grilling a certain Sword master to see exactly what she had filled his little master's head with, and still another was grinning mischievously as she wondered what would come from her sharing the legend of the Sakura Festival.

The final was sitting quietly as the carriage took them to the nearby village, completely oblivious to it all and muttering something about super genius and vanquishing any demons who happened to be at the Festival with his almighty power.

…

Raenef had fallen asleep by the time they were half-way to the village despite the fact that the sun's rays had just barely dipped below the horizon and the pink flush of dusk was still tickling the blushing clouds. Erutis and Chris soon followed suit, leaving only Eclipse awake to tell them all when they'd arrived.

Erutis was snoring in a very unladylike manner as she sprawled out against the white satin seats of the carriage, violently kicking the nearby Chris in her dreams. The young cleric was valiantly fending off her attacks despite the fact that he wasn't truly conscious. Eclipse was amazed as he realized that the two fought so often, they could even brawl in their sleep.

Raenef had settled himself rather uncomfortably against the side of the wide bench-like seats of the carriage and Eclipse mercifully pulled the boy to him and rested his head on his lap. Raenef snuggled against his chest, smiling in his dreamy state and murmuring something that sounded much like '…yummy Mr. Tomato…' into the folds of Eclipse's robe. The demon's hard, amethyst eyes softened considerably as he watched the boy sleep.

Raenef always looked beautiful when he slept, and Eclipse should know, for the boy had fallen asleep in his arms like this on many occasions. Usually when they'd been traveling great distances or simply decided to take a break from their lessons under the comfortable, shady boughs of a tree. Eclipse sighed slightly as one of Raenef's hands curled around his robe. He ran a hand through Raenef's soft hair, breathing in his sweet summer scent as he did so.

Eclipse had never been able to clarify exactly how he felt about his little master, not even to himself. There were some times, like after a particularly disappointing lesson or during one of Raenef's usual displays of ignorance, when Eclipse wanted nothing more than to slap some sense into his master. But sometimes when he would find Raenef on one of the many castle balconies at night, the wind playing with his hair and his eyes out shinning the stars above, or when Raenef was curled up in his arms like this, Eclipse felt nothing but overpowering love for him.

It was like some kind of disease. Some beautiful disease that spread through his body like a hot flood whenever his master looked at him with those shimmering ocean eyes. It washed over him every time those slender fingers curled around a strand of his ebony hair to give it a playful yank, or when Eclipse had to tuck him in at night when he fell asleep in the library while attempting to study. At such times, Eclipse wanted nothing more than to climb in bed next to Raenef and never move from his place with his arms wrapped protectively around his master.

His little Raenef.

Eclipse started as the carriage pulled to a halt with a rather annoying jolt. Chris bolted upright and began to fire a Holy Bolt at them in confusion, but Erutis woke in a similarly startled manner and slapped him upside the head with the hilt of her sword. The two slowly managed to realize they were no longer dreaming and began arguing again.

" What were you doing with that Holy Bolt, Chris! Trying to kill us all!"

" And what about you, Miss slash-first-ask-questions-later! That's the second time you've hit me today!"

Eclipse sighed heavily as he watched the two climb out of the carriage and continue to squabble as they approached the Festival gates.

They stopped mercifully, however, as they all caught sight of the Festival. Raenef had awoken to a slightly less violent degree as the other two and climbed out of the carriage to join them, eyes widening to shimmering moons in awe. The Sakura Festival took place in a village that was dingy at best every other day of the year, but today it had been transformed into a place straight out of a fairy tale.

The very air around the village floated with the most beautiful pearly-white blossoms any of them had ever seen. The breeze was warm and comforting, caressing them as gently as a mother's touch. It carried such a blissfully sweet aroma in its gentle wake that it lulled them back into the dreamy states they'd just left behind in their sleep. Streamers of gentle white and pink were hung from every building in the entire village and thousands of candles and torches had been lit, making the town twinkle like it was coated in many-faceted, blazing white diamonds.

Despite the fact that the last drops of golden sunlight had vanished from the sky long ago, the village seemed to be bathed specifically in the moon's ethereal light, as if she wanted to make sure the village could not be overlooked on this special occasion. The village was bustling with people of every ethnicity and background imaginable. Merchants shouted out their wares to the busy crowd as people mingled about, marveling at the different trades and eating delicacies purchased from a thousand different chefs.

There were bands of musicians set up, each one seemingly different. Some had entire orchestras playing together harmoniously, while others were carrying flutes and drums and some instruments Raenef couldn't even identify. Still others had nothing but their voices and their hands as they clapped out their own beat and sang together, creating a sound sweeter than all the songbirds on the planet. Dancers twirled around the musicians, some professionals with tambourines and elaborate costumes, and others just people from the crowd who'd joined in on the fun. None were denied their chance to perform and the crowd applauded all no matter what their skill level.

Children ran through the crowd freely, for no one was afraid or secretive tonight. No one kept an eye on their wallet or their wares, and not a single weapon could be seen on anyone. It was truly a magical evening, full of nothing but the desire to celebrate the joy of life with others. Erutis and Chris headed off into the crowd while Eclipse lead Raenef up to a luxurious tent where he was to be met by the leader of the village and a few other important officials.

" But Eclipse!" Raenef complained. " I want to explore the Festival! Do I have to stay in here?"

" You are required to meet with the heads of the event, but you can leave once that is complete." Raenef smiled happily at the thought and settled down on a pile of velvet pillows that served as seats in the tent.

Flickering torches dimly lit the tent and Raenef could easily see the refinement of the enclosure. The floor was covered in rich carpeting dyed with bright colors and gauzy fabric had been hung from the walls and served as room dividers. Piles of velvet pillows much like the ones he was resting on littered the floor in great heaps, and slits had been cut into the tent walls to allow the sweet aroma of the Sakura flowers to drift in lazily. Eclipse stood protectively next to Raenef as they waited for the officials to arrive and welcome their presiding Demon Lord.

Raenef settled back comfortably, completely at ease as long as he had Eclipse by his side. Raenef gazed up at the tall, raven-haired demon and remembered how he'd felt when he awoke from their carriage ride. He'd been too startled by the beauty of the village to feel properly embarrassed, but he'd been awake nearly the entire time. Eclipse had pulled him into his arms, and instead of pulling away, he'd allowed himself to be cradled like a small child. A part of him had relished the feel of the demons powerful arms wrapped around his frail body and had liked it even more when he'd felt Eclipse run a tender hand through his blonde locks.

The warmth that had spread through him at such personal contact with his servant had been deliciously familiar to him. It made him feel how he always felt when Eclipse looked at him, or held him in his arms, or tucked him in at night. Always, always, he wanted to stop Eclipse. To tell him not to leave him alone, and would he please climb into bed next to him. Ask him to please just stay the night with him, hold him in his arms and make him feel safe.

Raenef hadn't realized what he'd been feeling at first. He'd assumed it was natural to grow attached to someone if you spent enough time with him, but slowly he began to realize his feelings for the demon weren't as innocent as he'd led himself to believe. More often than not, he dreamt about the demon in ways he'd be embarrassed to talk about with anyone, even Erutis and Chris, his supposed best friends. His dreams haunted him like shadowy monsters that threatened to consume him if he went to sleep again, but gradually he began to accept them, and even look forward to when he would again be met by his stunningly tempting servant in the late hours of the night.

Raenef was yanked from his thoughts as the officials finally arrived, welcoming him amiably and giving him free reign of the village for the duration of the Sakura Festival. Raenef hardly heard a word of it, for he was far too busy planning exactly what he would do with an entire evening alone with Eclipse.

To be continued.

_Well? What did you guys think? I had a marvelous time writing this story and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it, but you won't read any more until I get reviews!_ _I'm usually very good about updating and as long as the reviews come in steadily, you'll get a new chapter every week. If they don't, then you'll be waiting for a long time, and future chapters will be chock full of yaoi goodness. Ja ato de!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow! I didn't even come close to expecting this story to be so popular! You guys have been amazing and major thanks to everyone who reviewed. Well, here is the next chapter of my little fan fic, which is going to be about five chapters I think. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: If Demon Diary were mine, the last book would have been completely different and have a much higher rating. _

…

Raenef skipped happily through the crowded passages of the village, enjoying the rare burst of freedom he was given. Normally, he was surrounded by other stiff Demon Lords, by himself with Erutis and Chris, or unintentionally striking fear into commoners when they found out he was a Demon Lord. Here, no one seemed to care about his past or lineage. They just saw him as an ordinary kid and treated him as such.

Raenef pranced happily through the streets, followed closely by a frowning Eclipse, and examined the various things around him. Never had he seen so many trades displayed all in the same area. He saw people busy at work making fine weapons right there in the street, hammering away at chunks of metal that were transformed into wickedly curving blades in front of his very eyes. He saw jewelers who held out pieces of exquisite craftsmanship, asking prices that seemed far too modest for their beauty, or simply giving the crafts away when they felt they truly belonged with a certain person.

The smell of tantalizing food wafted to his nose and led him to a street packed with nothing but culinary masters. Entire roasted turkeys were being cut into sections and handed to the crowd, combine with barrels of ale and roasted corn still on the ear. Deserts too numerous to count were displayed for all to see, each one more exquisite than the last. Entire sculptures made of colored spun sugar were built and admired by the crowd as they munched on their buys. Piping hot pastries and pies were set out on long tables that stretched along the roads and Raenef ran along them, tasting a little of everything, unable to choose just one.

The night air was the exact perfect temperature needed to keep a crowd so large comfortably cool and it was always scented heavily with the beautiful Sakura blossoms. The torches and candles that flooded the village flickered with every breeze, but seemed to be kept lit by some form of wonderful magic that refused to let the enchanting atmosphere of the Festival be ruined. Raenef was already amazed with the Sakura Festival and he hadn't even seen the reason behind it yet. Winding his way deeper into bustling streets, he finally found himself at the very center of the village and was met with a sight that stole his breath away.

An ancient tree towered mightily in the center of the festivities, its great bows stretching so far up they seemed to tickle the midnight blue sky stretching lazily above. The trunk itself was so wide Raenef doubted a hundred people could ring it if they all held hands around its mighty perimeter. The leaves clinging to the branches were a bright summer green and looked as soft as morning sunshine. Thousands of blooming Sakura clustered over the boughs some fully bloomed while others were just barely beginning to open, though there was not a single wilted flower as far as the eye could see.

The Tree was the only part of the town not illuminated by torches, for there was no need to light it. Millions of tiny lights, which Raenef realized where blazing fireflies, bobbed and twirled through the branches, each giving off a tiny glow that combined with all the others illuminated the entire Tree. In addition to the fireflies, the blossoms themselves seemed to radiate with a glowing light that mimicked the lustrous rays the moon was shinning down on them in shimmering waves, making the blossoms look as if they were made of fragile light-catching glass.

Raenef's breath froze in his throat as his heart nearly stopped beating at the enchanting sight. He may have doubted Erutis' story before, but now that he had seen the Great Sakura Tree with his own eyes, he had no doubt in his mind that ancient magic flowed within its mighty boughs. The sight equally enchanted Eclipse, though he let none of his wonderment show through on his stony face. After several minutes had passed and Raenef showed no sign that he was ever going to move from that spot, Eclipse reached out and touched the boy's shoulder.

" Master Raenef, there is still much left to see before the Festival ends." Raenef started at his touch, and for some reason unknown to Eclipse blushed a pleasant shade of rose. He'd been thinking about what kind of vision he thought the Tree might send him come midnight. Raenef allowed himself to be led away by Eclipse, though he cast the entrancing Sakura Tree one final look over his shoulder, bidding it good bye until he would see it again at midnight. Raenef continued his admiration of the many different performers in the streets of the Festival. Every skill imaginable was portrayed in that one place. Everything from magicians to jesters to the different musicians Raenef had already admired.

Probably the ones that amazed him the most were the graceful dancers that seemed to appear from nowhere to gather around whenever a musician began to play. The dancers consisted of people from all walks of life, male and female, common and noble. Some were dressed in simply robes and kimonos while others wore costumes bedecked in beads and sequins and colorful fabrics. Woman wore flowers braided in their hair and had sashes tied around their arms that trailed after their movements, making great circles and spins in the air as they mimicked the motions of the dancers.

Some danced in pairs while others performed fantastic solos, telling entire stories with nothing but their bodies. Raenef wanted very much to join in, for more often that not the dancers randomly chose members of the audience and invited them in, but he knew he lacked the skill and nerve to do such a thing. He watched mournfully from the sidelines as the dancing storytellers twirled around him, tantalizing him with their sensuous movements and swan-like grace. They perfectly embodied the confidence and perfection he often wished he had.

Eclipse watched his little master carefully and felt his heart rip at the look of mourning on his usually bright face. He knew his master wanted to join in, but would never have the confidence to do so on his own. Eclipse watched his master for a little longer, knowing what he must do but being apprehensive of actually doing it. Finally, after taking a deep breath and willing away his instinct to kill himself for even considering going through with this, he turned to his master and extended his hand.

" Would you give me the honor of this dance, master Raenef?" Raenef blinked cautiously, Eclipse's words making absolutely no sense to him. As the proposal finally sunk in, Raenef let out a squeal of utter delight and grabbed Eclipse's hand, pulling the dark beauty to the middle of the crowd of dancers. Eclipse wondered briefly if it was too late to back out, but the look of utter bliss on his master's face was more than enough to quiet his pride. Raenef, being the cutie he is, was immediately surrounded by female dancers all of which wanted to be his partner, but a single death glare from Eclipse was all he needed to make them leave the two alone.

Raenef suddenly became shy, realizing that he was going to be _dancing _with Eclipse, but he found it was awfully hard to be uncomfortable around his enthrallingly beautiful servant. Eclipse stepped up to him, their bodies barely touching, and wrapped and arm around Raenef's waist. He caught Raenef's hand with his free one and stared into his shimmering summer eyes, drinking in their rich color and the look of surprised innocence they held at the sudden closeness of their bodies. Raenef cautiously put his other hand on Eclipse's chest and allowed himself to be led by the bigger demon, his eyes never leaving the amethyst pools that stared at him so hauntingly.

His heart beat quickened until it was thudding in his chest so loudly he was sure Eclipse could hear it. Raenef was completely unable to control the blushing that flooded his cheeks as Eclipse spun him through the complex motions of the dance as effortlessly as if they'd done this every day of their lives. He was completely oblivious to the people who had gathered around to watch the beautiful boy dance with the stunningly handsome man. He didn't even notice a certain female Sword master who was watching with more than mild satisfaction, noting how perfect the couple looked together and complimenting her skills as a matchmaker.

Raenef felt heat rush through him as Eclipse pulled him closer, their bodies swaying together in time to the music. He gazed up at Eclipse as their heads drew closer to each other, no more than a scant few inches apart. He felt as if he were drowning in a field of intensely dark violets, but it was only the fiercely sensuous look Eclipse was giving him as their eyes bored into each others, drawing them even closer together. Raenef swallowed hard as he heard Eclipse whisper his name. His warm breath tickled his ear and made shivers race down his spine and fire spread across his skin.

He felt his body melting as his servant's strong, muscled arms held him tight against his smooth chest. Raenef wanted to stay like this forever, in the warm embrace of his dark, stunning servant, being twirled under the midnight sky with the sweet perfume of Sakura blossoms surrounding him. Eclipse was finding it hard to keep a hold on his self-control. His master's tempting lips were so close to his, his summer eyes gazing up into his with such innocent trust. Eclipse wanted to kiss his little master like he'd wanted nothing else in his entire life. He wanted, needed, his master with a consuming intensity he'd never realized before.

He breath came in ragged gasps that he was grateful his master couldn't hear as he tried to hold back his desire. The more he kept it in, the greater his need to drink from his master's tantalizing mouth grew, until it was all he could think about. Raenef saw the hungry look that was growing in Eclipse's eye, but could not understand it. The idea that Eclipse might want him every bit as much as he did was just too profound a concept for him to grasp. As the music's pace became more urgent, so did the rhythm with which they pressed their bodies together, lust building within them with every smooth caress and heated touch that they danced over each other's skin, forgetting for a moment that they were surrounded by a gawking crowd of people.

The dance was coming to an end and both of them knew it, though neither wanted it to be true. These were the final moments they could have pressed so intimately together, then the dance would end and they'd have to separate and go back to being a servant and a master. For the last few moments of that dance, however, they were simply Raenef and Eclipse, two people more in love then any around them and yet they didn't even know it yet.

As the final note of the last song rang waveringly through the crisp night air, Eclipse pulled Raenef close in one final act.

" Raenef." He whispered in his ear as their mouths came within a tantalizing inch of each other's. Raenef's heart nearly stopped as he realized Eclipse meant to kiss him, but the final note of the song died suddenly, and they were met with total silence. It was then that the two remembered there was a crowd around them and they looked up to see hundreds of eyes watching them, waiting to see if the two would go through with the long-awaited kiss.

A groan rose up from the crowd as Raenef and Eclipse pulled awkwardly apart, the kiss never reaching its destination. Raenef avoided looking at Eclipse and stared at the ground, berating himself for letting his hopes get up and actually thinking that Eclipse was going to kiss him. In turn, the raven-haired servant was berating himself for not keeping a tighter reign on his emotions. Raenef gasped as he heard a nearby group of people talking about turning in since it was a few minutes from midnight. _I have to get to the Sakura Tree! _Raenef thought frantically.

He suddenly turned tail and took off into the crowd, making Eclipse stare after him in shock. Eclipse wondered for a moment if his rash actions had scared his master off. He decided that must be the case and felt unease wash over him. He needed to go apologize for his behavior that instant or his master might never trust him again. Eclipse ran after Raenef, completely oblivious to the real reason why Raenef had run off.

Raenef was running faster than he'd ever run before in his life, but seemed to be getting nowhere. He knew the Tree was at the center of the village, but he just couldn't seem to navigate through the streets well enough to find it. Every time he rounded a corner he seemed further and further from where he needed to be. Despair filled his heart as he glanced at the moon and could tell that midnight was quickly approaching. Raenef didn't know why, but he absolutely had to be under that Tree at midnight. He had to know who his soul mate was or he'd never be able to think of anything else again, including the beautiful servant he'd come to love intensely in the short time they'd been together.

This was Raenef's last chance to find the Tree, or he'd have to wait another thousand years for such an opportunity to come again.

To be continued.

_Yeah, I know. You guys hate me for writing yet another cliff-hanger, but as long as you review regularly there will be no need for you to be left hanging for long. The next chapter is going to be VERY interesting, I'll tell you that much. Until then, thanks to all those who reviewed and a very merry ja ato de to you all. Sabishii!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Woohoo! Back for round three! Well, I bet you guys are glad I updated so quickly after all the suspense I left at the end of the last chapter. I loved all the reviews I got and I'm glad everyone agrees that Raenef and Eclipse are an adorable couple. Anyway, enough rambling… on to chapter three._

_Disclaimer: If you're so bored you want to sue me, then go ahead, because then I'll have your name, address, and something to do with all my free time. AKA: hunt you down._

…

Eclipse attempted to follow his little master's path, but found the boy was sprinting down the roads like one who is being chased by something with several rows of teeth. The little Demon Lord was soon swallowed by the crowds around him, and Eclipse had little hope of following him. He seemed to be heading towards the center of town, however, and Eclipse placed his faith in this, turning towards the Sakura Tree and hoping he would find his master there.

Raenef's breath was coming in hard gasps, but he kept running. Midnight was mere minutes away and he had to be under that tree when it dawned. The little Demon Lord didn't understand his irrational desire to be sent a vision from the Sakura Tree, but it called to him strongly, and he could not resist. Even though, he wasn't sure if the legend was true, he had to know if the tree was really capable of showing him his true love.

Raenef sprinted down the roads with renewed vigor, completely oblivious to the people staring at his strange behavior, or the beautiful demon servant following after him like a hound chasing a fresh scent.

Raenef blew past the attractions he'd been admiring not seconds before. Past the mystical performers, past the mouth-watering dishes, past the crafts and weapons and embroideries, past everything that he would normally have stopped to gawk at. Raenef could not be stopped by anything right now.

Erutis' words kept playing in his head like an annoyingly broken record. He heard the legend of the Sakura Tree over and over, saw the manipulative glint in her eye as she told the tale, and felt again the excitement that'd filled him as he thought about a magical tree and the wonders it held. Raenef remembered distinctly whom he had first thought about when he heard the legend.

A certain raven-haired servant with beautiful amethyst eyes, who was tall and commanding around others, and yet infinitely gentler when they were alone. The demon who called him 'master' no matter how many times he ordered him not to. The man who's lap he'd fallen asleep in too many times to count, curled up in his arms like a golden-haired kitten. The one who had set aside all his pride just so Raenef would have someone to dance with at some silly festival.

Raenef's thoughts had jumped to Eclipse immediately when he heard the legend, and no one else. Not a single flicker of another person's face had been in his thoughts as Erutis' told him about the legend.

And this had scared him deeply.

Raenef had known for some time how deeply he cared about Eclipse, but he'd kept these feelings hidden. He knew no one must ever know how he felt about the dark beauty he claimed to reign over, when really he would give up his entire kingdom for him sooner than blink an eye. Eclipse was perfect. Tall, intimidating, beautiful. He was every inch the dark, seductive demon of popular myth. He was powerful, lethal, commanding, everything that Raenef aspired to be and yet never would become.

Raenef was cute. Not beautiful, cute. He had pretty eyes that shone like gemstones, and frilly hair that he wore pulled up always. He was small and petite and no more intimidating than a doorknob or a balloon. He was everything an average, young boy should be, and possessed not a single quality of a high-ranking Demon Lord. Not a day went by when Raenef didn't think that he should've been switched with Eclipse. Eclipse should have been the Lord and Raenef his servant.

So he kept his feelings hidden behind his lackadaisical attitude, studied as hard as he could, and dreamed of one day measuring up to his impossible vision of one worthy of his Eclipse. His beautiful, perfect Eclipse. But, Erutis changed that. This Festival changed that. Here before him, was a sure-fire way to know. To know if maybe there was a chance, even the slightest chance… that Eclipse was meant to be his.

If Raenef could just get to that tree at midnight, he would be sent a vision. A vision of his soul mate, the one he was destined to be joined with forever, and if that one was Eclipse, he'd never have to pretend again in his life. This was his chance, and he would risk everything he had left in him to take it.

Raenef dodged down yet another corridor, his heart beating faster as he sensed the presence of the tree, sensed that he was getting close. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he did. His destiny was at hand. He forced his legs to pump harder, taking on a new burst of speed. Midnight was seconds away according to the town's bell tower, which featured a clock with big black hands and a large white face. It ticked down the time remaining for him to arrive at the tree.

Raenef tore his eyes away from the second hand as it seemed to speed up, taunting him, scattering his shredded hopes to the bitter, cold wind. Finally he saw it, looming in front of him like a shinning beacon in the dark. The Great Sakura Tree was directly ahead, and he tore towards it like rabid wolves were biting at his heels. He skidded to a halt at the tree's mighty base, completely out of breath and counting down the final seconds.

5… 4… 3… 2…

" Raenef!" Eclipse shouted from behind him. Raenef turned around and Eclipse grabbed on to him just as the clock chimed the midnight hour with its great, gong-like resonance. Eclipse gasped as his eyesight left him completely. He was dimly aware of Raenef clutching at his arm, before all became black to him. Raenef let out a haggard breath as mist swam before his eyes. He could smell the Sakura blossoms stronger than before, but all his others senses left him.

A vision spiraled before his eyes, and he realized it was a vision of himself. He was asleep in the castle library, books were spread before him and one lone lantern remained lit, casting deep shadows across his sleeping face. Raenef watched, as his dream self was gathered into the arms of the person whose eyes he was now seeing through. He started as he realized this was how it looked to Eclipse. Raenef looked at himself through Eclipse's eyes, and knew that he'd never seemed more beautiful.

His frilly hair looked like strands of pure gold, soft and silky, and his skin glowed with the perfect golden color of warmth and tranquillity. Raenef felt Eclipse's emotions as he looked at his little master, the carefully controlled desire he felt for him, and the love that had grown stronger with all the time he spent with him. He saw several other visions of himself through Eclipse's eyes. Him playing with Erutis and Chris, eagerly egging the two on and laughing blissfully. Him sitting alone on the castle balconies at night, his eyes out-shinning the stars and a look of quiet wonder on his face. Him lying contentedly under the boughs of a tree, talking and laughing about nothing at all.

All the time, through all the visions, he felt Eclipse's love for him as strongly as he felt his own love for the sensuous demon. It filled his heart with warmth to know he was cared for, to know he was loved.

In the meantime, Eclipse was given similar visions, though they were from a different vantage point. He saw the world through the enthusiastic eyes of his little lord. He saw himself as Raenef saw him; tall, sensuous, beautiful, intelligent, perfect… this last one startled Eclipse. His little master thought he was perfect, and thought himself to be unworthy of such perfection. Eclipse berated himself for not seeing it sooner. His lord couldn't have been farther from the truth. If either of them was perfect, it was certainly Raenef before it was himself.

Raenef was beautiful, in his own stunning way, beautiful in a way that gave you a warm feeling when you looked at him. His shimmering eyes were so open and innocent you felt safer when around him, comforted, as if nothing in the world could possibly harm you. He was so wonderfully happy. It didn't matter how impossible a task lay ahead, Raenef always knew it could be done, even if he wasn't sure exactly how. Eclipse loved this about him more than he could put into words. He loved feeling like everything would be okay even if he failed, just as long as he still had his Raenef, his wonderful, beautiful Raenef.

As the clock towering over them finished its stately chiming, the misty visions faded slowly, restoring their eyesight. The entire village seemed deserted, for most people had gone home before midnight, but it was doubtful a hundred people would have been noticed by the two figures under the boughs of the tree. They held on to each other tightly, as if afraid the other might vanish if they dared to let go. Eclipse gazed at Raenef and Raenef at Eclipse. Neither said a word, for all that needed to be spoken could be seen plainly as they gazed into each other's eyes.

" Eclipse…" Raenef whispered, breaking the silence that hung heavily between them. The demon raised his hand slowly, and rested the tips of his fingers on his master's lips. Raenef looked up at him with eyes plainly showing love in their depths. He would no longer hide his feelings for the demon, and Eclipse would do the same. Eclipse pulled Raenef closer to him, his eyes never leaving his face for an instant.

The demon ran his slender fingers through Raenef's blonde locks, enjoying the feel of their silky texture against his skin. He leaned forward and kissed the top of Raenef's head lightly, inhaling his sweet scent, which was infinitely more intoxicating than the scent of the Sakura blossoms he'd admired a few short hours before. Raenef's breathing hitched as he felt Eclipse's kiss, and he curled his fingers in the man's robe, pulling his small body toward the demon.

Eclipse gazed down at him, and Raenef swore in that moment he'd never seen a prettier shade of violet. Eclipse bent down slowly, hardly aware that he was moving at all. All he could see were Raenef's beautiful lips so close to his own. He knew he couldn't stop himself now if he tried, and all his carefully maintained control was thrown off a very tall mountain into a very deep chasm.

Raenef's breathing all but stopped as Eclipse's lips pressed lightly against his own, creating a warm sensation that spread through his body like a writhing hot flood. Eclipse deepened their kiss, reveling in the intoxicating sweetness of his master's lips. In his mind, he formed a mental image of the bed he had thought of climbing into so many times before, and against his lord's sweet lips, muttered a muffled " Go".

They disappeared from the Festival, completely unaware that the whole scene had been carefully observed by two pairs of glittering eyes, one belonging to a certain mischievous knight, and the other to a rather grossed-out cleric. The two smirked to each other in victory and wandered through the festival, wisely deciding to stay away from the castle for the next few hours and see what the Festival still had to offer them.

To be continued.

_Uh oh. I left it off on another cliffhanger. That means death is surely coming from all my angry readers. I'd just like to point out, if you kill me you won't get to read the lemon in the next chapter. Ha ha, found your weak spot! Anyway, review and ye shall receive. Sabishii, my little dew drops! …Man, I get more random every day…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ohayo gozaimasu, mina sama! Since I'm writing this at about six in the morning, forgive me if I make spelling mistakes because my eyes are seriously only half open. The reviews I've gotten have been great and I'd like to point out that someone finally commented on my using a Japanese festival for a Korean manga. Yes, I'm aware Sakura-related things are Japanese, but there is reasoning behind it, and also no one should care that much if I use a Japanese festival or a Korean one. It seriously does not matter. Also, if you were wondering, I usually end my fics by saying 'Sabishii!' in my author note, which in some context means 'I'll miss you' But also 'lonely' as in 'I am lonely' in others. I obviously meant it as 'I'll miss you' and I hope I didn't confuse anyone with that other than the person who reviewed and pointed it out. Anyway, sorry for the long A/N and on to the lemon chapter!_

_Disclaimer: Seriously, who reads these things? _

…

Raenef landed with a rather unorthodox 'thump' in a room he didn't recognize at first. In the split second he had to examine the room, he saw dark, heavy curtains over the mosaic stained-glass windows, and lurid, neat furniture covered with musty scrolls and thick, heavy books. The bed he landed on was covered with neatly piled, black blankets and sheets that were folded to impossible perfection.

He only had a split second to look at the room, because an instant later Eclipse appeared next to him and resumed the heated kiss they'd started before they left the Sakura Festival. _Ah, these must be Eclipse's quarters. _Raenef thought, surprised to realize he'd never entered them before.

Raenef felt his thought process immediately drop off as Eclipse kissed him with a hunger that could not be ignored. Raenef easily melted into it as the demon climbed on top of him and ran his fingers through his hair. Eclipse ripped the tie that kept Raenef's hair up and played with a few locks of the silky gold. Raenef felt as if he were practically floating as Eclipse's kiss managed to be both sensuously demanding, and soothingly gentle at the same time.

Eclipse's lips were caressing his so gently they seemed like a single voice in a grand chorus, and yet that one voice was the only one Raenef heard. He felt himself falling deeper and deeper into the sweet euphoria seeping into his body and mind at the slightest of touches from his partner. Eclipse held nothing back from him as he gently ran his tongue over his master's soft lips, as if memorizing their taste. Raenef gasped softly at the fiery sensation the touch created, and Eclipse took that as his cue, slipping his tongue into his little master's mouth.

Eclipse let out a soft, sweet sigh as he finally knew the gentle taste he'd longed for. His master tasted like fresh blueberries, perfect and ripe, everything he'd ever fantasized about only better. His skin was so soft Eclipse couldn't help but run his fingers under his master's clothes, loving the soft sighs and moans Raenef made whenever he touched him.

Raenef's heart began to pound wildly as Eclipse undid the ceremonial robes he still had on from the Festival. Raenef reached up and undid the tie that kept Eclipse's raven hair back and watched in wonder as the ebony locks flowed around his shoulders like a dark stream. Eclipse smiled down at his little master as Raenef, unable to contain himself, began to play with strands of his shimmering hair.

Eclipse loved the way Raenef could still manage to look innocent even when lying half-naked under the body of another demon, who was mere seconds away from ravaging him senseless. Raenef twirled one lock of Eclipse's hair around his slender fingers as he looked up at the demon, trying to keep a blissful smile from his face. Raenef doubted if he would ever get over just how beautiful Eclipse was. That perfect seductive beauty, on top of having the demon's warmth coating him as he lay on top of him, was enough to make Raenef's heart flutter uncontrollably.

" Are you afraid?" Eclipse asked softly as he looked down on his master, fully aware of Raenef's young age and lack of experience in this sort of thing.

" Not in the slightest." Raenef replied earnestly. He knew that Eclipse would sooner feed himself to a pack of ravenous wolves than do anything to cause him pain. Raenef trusted Eclipse more than he trusted any other being on the face of the planet, and always would. He reached up and cupped Eclipse's face in his small hands, smiling at him with irresistible, innocent charm.

Eclipse nearly laughed out loud as Raenef did something very unexpected. He pulled Eclipse underneath him and slid on top, grinning down at him playfully. Raenef leaned down and captured Eclipse's lips without another word, undoing his robes in turn. Eclipse felt passion race through him at the feel of his master's hands on his bare skin, and quickly pulled the rest of their clothes off.

Wrapping his long arms around his master's slender body, he pulled Raenef against him and delved into the boy's soft mouth with increasing need. Lust was beginning to fill both of them, and the friction created by their bare skin was almost too much for them to handle. Raenef let out a soft moan as Eclipse grabbed his hips and pulled their bodies together harder, hissing with pleasure at the sensation created.

Raenef was a little surprised at how changed Eclipse seemed now. All his polite detachment and subtle demonic pride had vanished, and in its place was nothing but all-consuming lust. Raenef felt himself grow a little giddy as the hunger in his servant's eyes bored into his, making his breathing catch in his throat. Without another word, Eclipse pulled his little master under him again, and moving with an almost delicate slowness that betrayed the need growing steadily within him, took his little master for his own.

Raenef gasped out loud at the intensity of this new sensation, and grabbed Eclipse's shoulders in an unbreakable death grip. Eclipse's actions sent heat arching through his body as he tried desperately to not cry out with the sheer passion of it. This new feeling was so intense he hardly felt he could contain it within him. Surely it would prove too much, and he would simply burst from the power of it.

Eclipse saw his distress and soothed his forehead gently with his cool hands, kissing his closed eyelids lightly as he waited for Raenef to adjust to this new experience. Raenef was torn between wanting to stop and wanting to give himself to Eclipse completely. In the end, the burning lust created by Eclipse won the little lord over and he opened his eyes. Eclipse watched him fearfully, worried that he'd taken this too quickly, but the passionate look in his master's eyes was enough to convince him otherwise.

Raenef smiled at him softly before leaning forward and kissing his lips gently. Eclipse shuddered happily as he kissed Raenef back and Eclipse took that as a sign. Moving gently at first, and then gradually increasing his thrusts, Eclipse moved inside his little master, trying not to cry out at the glorious feeling that washed through him.

Raenef had to keep a check on his voice, or he surely would have alerted the entire castle of their activities. With one final shuddering gasp, the pair achieved the bliss they sought together, ever comforted in knowing the one they loved was always right there next to them.

It was several hours later that the two finally regained their ability to talk, and it was Raenef who spoke first.

" Eclipse," He began tentatively, " Do you love me?" Raenef already knew the answer, but after so many years of hiding his feelings, he felt he simply must hear it spoken.

" Mast-… Raenef, I do not think it is physical possible to love someone even half as much as I love you." Raenef, who was lying snuggled against Eclipse's chest, leaned up and kissed Eclipse's cheek, whispering a reply that made Eclipse's heart soar in his ear.

Raenef fell into a deep sleep, with Eclipse following shortly after, and the little demon lord swore to himself he would thank Erutis in the morning, though now that he thought about it, he and Eclipse had left them stranded at the Festival…

To be continued.

_Sorry guys, it's not over yet. The next chapter is the last one…**sob**… so be sure to review 'cause you won't get many more chances. I'm really grateful to those who have reviewed so far, because you guys made this story worth writing. Ja ne, mina san!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Ack! This is the last chapter! **SOBS UNCONTROLLABLY… **Uhem, gomen na sai, mina san. I really had a blast writing this fic and I want to give a major arigatou gazaimasu no da to all my lovely reviewers. You guys are beautiful and you encourage me to continue my pointless dream of turning my writing into a career. Yes, so this chapter concludes 'The Sakura Festival' which I hope you all loved._

_Disclaimer: For the love of all things holy, it's the last chapter. Give me an f-ing break. _

…

Raenef awoke the next morning in a deliriously happy mood. Then again, who wouldn't be happy after a night of yaoi fun with their stunningly handsome servant? He sat upright in bed, surveying the room around him with wide-open eyes. At first he didn't remember where he was, but as a pair of strong warm arms wrapped around him from behind, his memory suddenly became crystal clear. Eclipse pulled the small boy to him, loving the feel of a warm body pressed against his and inhaling the fresh fruit scent of his little master greedily.

Raenef sighed in delight, enjoying being held in the arms of another and relaxing completely into the embrace. The two lay there like that for some time, not needing words to express what they were feeling and not wanting their moment to ever end. Unfortunately, several loud screams coming from the vicinity of a nearby kitchen reminded them that it was late enough for Erutis and Chris to be attempting to cook on their own, and only disaster could come from that.

Stretching like a dainty kitten, Raenef pulled himself from underneath the cozy covers and located his clothes, which were strewn haphazardly over the floor. Raenef watched eclipse as he got dressed, admiring the lithe white body of the man he loved. The little lord took his time getting dressed, even after Eclipse left to make sure Erutis hadn't set Chris on fire or chopped off a finger, enjoying the fresh feeling washing through him after the most pleasant sleep he'd ever had in his life. Raenef knew he'd never be able to sleep out of Eclipse's arms again.

Bursting out of Eclipse's chambers with a new bounce in his step, Raenef practically skipped over to the kitchen occupied by Erutis, Chris, and Eclipse. Erutis was nursing several bandaged fingers and Chris's head was blackened with soot, making Raenef chuckle at the funny picture they made together. Raenef had barely seated himself at the long formal dining table when Eclipse glided over, placing a plate of hot breakfast in front of him and kissing the top of Raenef's head. Erutis and Chris watched the action in shock, noting that immediately afterward, Raenef blushed bright red like the spoiled and pampered princess Eclipse would surely make him into.

" What happened between you two last night?" Erutis asked slyly, grinning like the evil kitsunes Raenef always read about in fairy tales.

" You're not going to believe this, Erutis!" Raenef answered excitedly, his summer eyes widening as he prepared to recount what had occurred at the Festival. " You know that legend you told me about the Sakura tree?"

" Yeah, I remember." Erutis replied, eyes narrowing suspiciously as she wondered what Raenef was getting at.

" Yeah, well, I didn't believe you at first, but I decided to wait under the tree at midnight anyway…"

" Wait a moment." Eclipse interrupted, appearing beside them suddenly. " What is this about Erutis telling you a legend?"

" It happened before we left for the Festival." Raenef answered. " She told me about this old myth that anyone who stands under the Sakura Tree at midnight on the eve of its one thousandth birthday, is sent a vision of the one they were destined to be with." Eclipse's eyes widened slightly, which is pretty much equal to a gasp of surprise from most people, and he said, " So, that explains the visions we got."

" Hold up a second." Erutis exclaimed. " What's this about you getting visions?"

" Last night, Eclipse and I were standing under the Sakura Tree and we both received visions of each other." Erutis froze for a moment as the knowledge sunk in. She glanced from Raenef to Eclipse and back again in rapid succession before she burst into loud high-pitched giggles.

" Let… me get… this straight!" She practically shouted between fits of uncontrollable laughter. " You're telling me, that you and Eclipse both got visions from that old tree, just like the legend I told you about said you would, and that's the whole reason you're together now?" Eclipse and Raenef both nodded. Erutis stilled for a moment, and then began to twitch slightly.

Raenef looked to her worriedly as the twitching became more profound, wondering if the girl had lost her mind. Gradually, he realized that Erutis' twitching was caused by her attempts to hold in her laughter. She clutched her sides and clapped a hand over her mouth, doubling over from the effort of containing her mirth, but eventually the flood burst out and she dissolved into a fit of hysterical giggles.

" What the heck is wrong with you?" Raenef asked incredulously, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. They'd never heard Raenef speak so forcefully before, and this made Erutis calm slightly. Erutis wiped her tear-streaked cheeks and took several deep breaths to help revive herself. When she was finally composed again, she looked at Raenef slyly.

" The problem isn't mine boys, not yet anyway."

" What do you mean?" Raenef demanded.

" Well, I'm not sure how you're going to react to this, maybe you'll bite my head off, but I'm afraid I have some rather interesting news for you."

" Well? Spit it out already!"

" Alrighty." Erutis answered in a chipper voice that scarred Raenef to the very depths of his soul. " You know that legend I told you about."

" Obviously." Eclipse answered.

" Yeah, well, about that…" Erutis paused for a moment, making everyone in the room glare at her.

" TELL US ALREADY!" They screamed collectively. Erutis smiled at them and too a breath.

" I made the whole thing up."

Owari!

_Ha ha, I bet you all totally saw that coming! Tee hee, master of suspense, that's what I am… not really. Now that I think about it, I think I had someone review after Raenef and Eclipse got their visions saying, " Wow, the visions actually came. And here I thought Erutis made the whole thing up!" Well, whoever you are, you were perfectly right. I'll actually be a lot happier if everyone guessed the ending, because that means my foreshadowing skills are improving. Anyway, I have a few other Demon Diary ideas, but I'm not putting them up if I don't get more reviews. I only write fics for manga that are popular in the interest of pleasing the masses, so get to it people. Thanks to Vampy-chan for being a kick-ass writer and for reviewing. _


End file.
